www
by fluffeels
Summary: "It's raining, huh." /Awkward MorIzuki fluff.


**Title**: www

**Pairing: **Moriyama/Izuki

**Word Count**: 2.945 approx.

**A/N**: Can I just cry because morizuki. A big, _big_ thank you to **kurokonnichiwa**, my wonderful beta/beechan and to _everyone_ who reviewed and favourited my previous morizuki fic! Forgive the lame summary and here is some more of the awkward idiots goodbye. (Psst, what do you guys think of morizuki smut? Do tell me!) Reviews are really appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

It's only when the buzzer goes off to indicate the end of their practice match that the basketball players of both Seirin and Kaijou realize that it's raining. And it had been pouring for quite a while now, if the water level outside the gym indicated anything.

The teams thank each other, and everyone can hear how shaky Kaijou sounds, but no one says anything about it because they all know that losing isn't easy. The players change out of their sweaty basketball uniforms and start thinking about what they're going to do now. Someone says that there's a storm coming and that he remembers hearing a teacher talk about it earlier, while another says that it'll stop raining in a few minutes so they should just wait inside.

"Kurokocchi," Kise groans as he realizes that he has to travel quite a distance to get home. "What do we do now?"

"Don't you ever watch the news on TV, Kise-kun?" Kuroko replies, answering a question with another question.

"Eh? Of course I do—"

Tuning out Kuroko and Kise who were arguing,—well, _probably_ arguing, it didn't really feel like they were, with the way Kuroko quietly stared at Kise, but then again he was always quietly staring—Koganei butts in, "I've got a windbreaker for myself."

And as he glares at his currently whining kouhai, Kasamatsu says, "Yeah, I've got one too, and the station's not far from here."

Hyuuga turns to Teppei. "Hey, you live near my place so," he says as he looks him square in the eye and quite threateningly orders, "share your umbrella with me."

Riko chirps that her dad would pick her up and after realizing that he would _never_ be able to convince Kuroko that he _wasn't_ 'a narcissist who only loved watching himself walk and talk on TV', Kise grabs Kagami's arm and begs, literally begs, "Kagamicchi, let's share umbrellas, okay? Okay? Please say okay, I'll love you forever! Please say okay, please, please, please— or wait, can I stay over? Let me stay over—" while the redhead just stands there, kind of confused but also sort of amused.

Hayakawa yells that he would run to the station unarmed and the others can't figure out what he means, until Kobori explains to them that he has a weird speaking thing and translates for them, after which some others decide to join in on the primitive idea too, and everyone slowly clears out.

So after a few minutes, there's hardly anyone left in the gym.

Izuki sighs; he really should have asked Riko to give him a lift. It's almost 5 p.m. and he's about to miss a wonderful stand up comedy show for which he had set a reminder _and_ an alarm in his phone. He sighs again; it would have been better to face Riko's demon father than to miss his beautiful stand up comedy show.

He decides to wait for it to stop raining and drags himself to the bench closest to the door having a glass panel. He switches on his cell to check if there are any messages or anything, and there are none.

Except one reminder: _DO NOT MISS THE BREATHTAKING STAND UP COMEDY SHOW THAT WILL AIR AT FIVE PM._

He feels worse as he reads this, but how can he not when he really, _really_ wanted to watch that show. He wanted to watch it so bad, like how his teammates—including himself, duh—would _kill_ to be on time for an NBA game on TV. Izuki recalls how he was going on about this particular show to everyone within a 10 feet radius of him since about a week, and he feels so terribly upset, he doesn't even come up with a pun to express his misery.

He looks out the glass panel on the door and sees the harsh rainfall and wonders why on earth his umbrella had to break yesterday. If only he had his umbrella right now— he could have been so happy, he could have been in a better place, he could have been the most blessed one amongst them all.

Just as he decides to give up and fall into utter despair while internally going- _goodbye, my dear stand up comedy show,_ someone taps his shoulder and Izuki jumps, startled and disoriented. He swears he just felt a sharp shock travel through him where he was touched, but after thinking about it for approximately two seconds, he concludes that it's just his imagination, or probably the prain.

You know, pain in the rain: prain.

_Izuki Shun scores._

"Ah, I'm sorry, Izuki-kun, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Izuki blinks at the high school student standing behind him. "Moriyama-san?"

The other smiles and says, "I tried calling out your name, but it didn't seem like you heard me."

Izuki apologizes sheepishly as he stands up while dropping his cell phone in his bag. He looks up at Moriyama and he's a little taken aback because _whoa_, looking at this guy up close, he's actually _really _tall. Well, compared to Izuki at least. Izuki's older sister always called _him_ a tall freak and told him to stay away from her in family functions where she would be the target of short jokes, all thanks to Izuki, and the point guard suddenly wonders what she would say when she sees this person.

It's only when it thunders outside that Izuki realizes he's been staring for a while and takes a step back smoothly—well, he hopes it seemed smooth, since, you know, the girls in class seemed to think it was—and he looks outside and says, "It's raining, huh."

Whoa. Wait. What.

Moriyama doesn't laugh or say something that would make Izuki feel even more embarrassed, and Izuki blesses him for that.

There's an extremely short duration of silence as Moriyama follows Izuki's gaze. "Yeah, it is."

What. Whoa. Wait.

Izuki unblesses him.

"…yeah."

There's a bit of a pause during which Izuki calls himself stupid about a dozen times, and he's on the thirteenth time when Moriyama clears his throat.

"Uh, right, Izuki-kun. Where do you live? Ah! Not to sound weird or anything, since we aren't really close, but, I've got an umbrella so I thought I could… um—"

_His wonderful, beautiful, breathtaking stand up comedy show!_

"No, well, yeah. Wait. Wait, I mean— I live just fifteen minutes away from here, towards the station, so, y-yeah."

What. Wait. Whoa.

Izuki wonders if he's blushing because he's totally blushing on the inside. Firstly, what sort of lame sentence was that? _It's raining, huh. _OF COURSE it's raining, DumbasShun. And Izuki can't understand what in the name of prain was with Moriyama's word choice and- and that spluttering! Oh god that spluttering. Izuki can't believe he actually felt flustered by just listening to the taller boy speak nervously. What he can't believe even more is that he actually thought of it as _adorable _and felt so embarrassed because of it that he ended up stuttering too.

He wants to smack himself and he actually unconsciously raises his hand, but suddenly there's Moriyama who grabs his hand and starts dragging Izuki towards the lockers. The big umbrella which Moriyama is holding makes a weird metal-ish noise as the pointy thing at the top of the umbrella hits the floor every now and then, but Moriyama doesn't seem to be paying much attention to it; but what Izuki finds weird about this is that _he _is paying attention to it, and truly, what the hell was the pointy thing at the top of an umbrella called anyway?

And just as Izuki is about to say something, probably something like, _I won't run away so you can let go_, or, _do you know what's the pointy thing at the top of an umbrella called,_ he feels _it_— the tingles. Right where Moriyama's fingers touch Izuki's wrist, that's where his skin tingles so much that it really tickles him, and Izuki feels like he's going to giggle because of the sensation. He wasn't ever great in science, but he sort-of-vaguely-but-not-really-yet-kind-of remembers something about static electricity, so maybe that explained the bit of heat despite the weather, and he feels like he should just ask Moriyama to let go, but somehow he can't bring himself to. It definitely _is not_ because the sensation actually felt good though, definitely.

Before long they've walked through the hallway and are at the entrance, and Moriyama lets go of Izuki's hand, then starts apologizing with a stupid look on his face, and Izuki knows that this guy didn't even _know _that he was holding his hand. This somehow just makes Izuki blush, and he quickly turns to his locker and swaps his shoes before he spots a pair of sunglasses that was just conveniently lying inside his locker.

"Shades," he mutters to himself.

The older boy turns to him from the other side of the room. "Did you say something?"

"Moriyama-san," Izuki calls out as he takes the glasses in his hand, "Sunglasses are called shades, right?"

"Yeah," Moriyama replies doubtfully, taking a step towards the raven.

Izuki gently closes his locker and turns to Moriyama, and with the straightest face he could muster, he wears the sunglasses he was holding and does the peace sign with his fingers and brings the said fingers near his eye in an attempt at doing aegyo (bless his his younger sister for telling him about kpop) and says, "Then doesn't this make me… _shady_?"

The steady rain outside is the only sound that surrounds them both, and Izuki is so, _so_ proud of his pun that he doesn't even bother taking off the shades before patting down his gakuran and folding up the bottom of his pants a few times without even looking up at Moriyama to gauge his reaction.

But meanwhile, Moriyama just brings his hand to his mouth as he stifles his laughter and tries to hold back his voice, but his body shakes fiercely because that's how hard he's laughing, and it's then that Izuki looks at him, really _looks _at him, and his heart skips a beat. Looking turns to staring, and neither of them realizes it because it's minutes, literally minutes, before Moriyama stops sounding like he's choking and/or crying.

"I-It _does_," Moriyama whispers, one hand clutching his stomach, the other holding the umbrella's curved handle, then he looks straight at Izuki, and if it weren't for the sunglasses, he might have been able to see the sparkles in Izuki's eyes.

Izuki turns and awkwardly marches to the door and quietly shoves his shades into his bag, ignoring the fact that his face is on fire. When Moriyama walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, Izuki sucks his breath in because the tingles are back, and this time he doesn't try to come up with a logical reason for its occurrence, but turns his head to the other side, praying to the pun god (who comes into existence the very instant Izuki decides to pray) because he doesn't know what's happening.

"It's pretty cold," Moriyama says as they step out and Izuki nods.

"It is."

Moriyama is looking down at him, Izuki knows it, can feel it, but he doesn't dare look up. He takes a step forward and Moriyama follows, opening the umbrella and holding it up as they start walking towards the gate.

Their arms bump as they walk, and each time it happens, Izuki bites the inside of his cheek because it burns, it burns each time they brush against each other. He doesn't even understand why or _how _it's happening because there are layers of cotton and _who even cares_, it just burns and he can't bear it.

It's a few minutes until the rain calms a little, making it possible for them to talk without forcing them to scream over the sound of water hitting the pavement, and Izuki isn't sure if he wanted to be able to hear Moriyama's soft breathing like this or not.

"It's died down a bit," Moriyama says as he holds out his hand, palm up, under the rain.

Izuki doesn't say anything, just stares at the way the rain drops fall on Moriyama's palm, stares at his long, slender fingers, stares at the small part of his wrist that's exposed before the white sleeve of his uniform covers him, and Izuki's heart is beating so fast and so hard that he prays that it would just stop so that Moriyama can't feel it by any chance.

Taking his wet hand back and wiping it on the side of his uniform, Moriyama says, "We should be able to make it back without any problem."

Izuki agrees, and they continue walking, Izuki quietly moves a little away from Moriyama because honestly, he's too confused. Touching someone shouldn't make him feel like this, especially touching someone with clothes on, and especially, _especially, _a guy.

Yet, he finds himself staring at the side of Moriyama's face, especially the part which is sort of swollen because Koganei had made a crappy pass during their practice match, ending up with the ball and Moriyama's face having a little not-so-gentle tête-à-tête. But Izuki can't really bring himself to look away, and he makes a mental note of how high the taller male's cheekbones are, how shapely his nose is, how short his bangs are—

Moriyama's smiling. No, he's- he's completely grinning. He _knows._

Izuki whips his head to the other side, but he's too late. Moriyama is already chuckling softly, and it's not long before he says, "Aren't I handsome?"

_Yes_. That's what Izuki wants to say, but he doesn't, he can't.

Instead, he just tells Moriyama that they'll have to turn left there and walk straight for a few more minutes until they reach his house. Moriyama nods and looks at him, their eyes meet, and Izuki is so sure he's about to die because of the major double take his heart does, but he doesn't actually die until he sees Moriyama turning away and covering his face with his hand, colour rising up all the way to his ears; because _that_ is when Izuki actually realises that he's screwed.

He's developing something for this person, for this person who is older and taller and flirty and adorable and awkward and just… and just perfect.

He's definitely screwed.

They walk in silence as it continues raining, and suddenly out of nowhere there's a car that's speeding past them, and Izuki instinctively moves a few steps away from the road because his mom wouldn't be happy when she sees brown splotches on his uniform. But this just ends up in him bumping into Moriyama's side and _god of mother, _that stupidly good sensation returns and Izuki isn't ready for anything, especially not the rumbling he feels in Moriyama's chest as the taller boy laughs, letting out his perfect, _perfect_ voice.

Izuki doesn't care anymore, he doesn't even want to think if what he's doing is okay, if what he's doing is normal, but all he wants to do is curl his fingers around Moriyama's hand that is holding the umbrella up, he wants to kiss Moriyama, he wants to enter this territory he hasn't ever dreamed of. And somehow he also wants to laugh because _he_ is supposed to be the level headed guy on their team and right now, he is everything but calm.

"Izuki."

"…Yeah?"

"No, I mean- Izuki."

"That's me, yes."

Moriyama shakes his head amusedly and points towards the nameplate of a house that is all too familiar to Izuki.

"Oh_. Izuki._"

He wonders if he can get any lamer than that. Well apparently he can, because he thanks Moriyama for sharing his umbrella with him, he blurts, "_Ame_gatou," before realizing that he just combined the words _rain_ and _thank you_ and all he wants to do is sit down and never get up.

But that changes entirely when Moriyama laughs, actually _laughs_, and says, "You're really funny, Izuki-kun. I'm glad I got to know more about you today."

And Izuki just doesn't know why his heart is racing when he hears Moriyama's words, when he sees Moriyama wave and turn, when he notices Moriyama's other side that wasn't visible to him before, completely drenched by the rain, when he suddenly remembers that there was probably some sort of stand up comedy show on TV right now, he just doesn't know.

All he knows is that he's dropping his bag outside the door to his house and he's lunging towards Moriyama and grabbing a fistful of his uniform and pulling him back, ignoring Moriyama's loud gasp and exclamation of "You scared me for a second!", and he doesn't even know what he's doing until he looks up at Moriyama and realizes that what's _actually_ beautiful and wonderful and breathtaking is this boy right here.

Moriyama closes the umbrella and turns to Izuki who can now completely see how soaked his uniform is on the side, and he unthinkingly splutters, "There's a show on TV right now, and- and there's some left over pizza from yesterday. It's gonna rain a lot, also… also I have a pet rabbit so- so, if you want to, uhh, w-want to—"

"Pardon the intrusion," Moriyama says as he turns the doorknob and steps in without a moment's delay.

Izuki facepalms himself and calls himself an idiot before grinning like the idiot he is. He looks at the rain silently for a few seconds, then whispers, "Amegatou," before stepping in too.


End file.
